


Darling, Don't Be Afraid

by DWImpala67



Series: The Vow Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: It's Jared and Jensen's first time celebrating Valentine's Day after the whole tragedy. Jensen wants to move on whereas Jared is stuck in the past. Would they be able to cross this hurdle or will the past stick its ugly head out again?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Vow Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Darling, Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time, I wanted to write a series based on The Vow. And why waste the chance when I can write a J2 AU!  
> I know I'm a bit late but I was busy with my Spn Meant To Be Challenge. Now that I've posted it, I came back to this work. 
> 
> Here's a belated Valentine's Day fluff for you. You'll need to read the previous work before you read the fic as the plot is related and happens somewhere between the story takes a time leap of six years. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine as this work is unbeta'd and I'm making changes every now and then when i review it. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Jared bounced his daughter swiftly as he tried to calm her down and put her to sleep. He looked down at the sleepy hazel eyes and wondered for the millionth time that he was the father of this beautiful baby girl. She was beautiful, a mixture of both of them, and growing each day like a weed. Her chubby legs and hands were already long which made it clear to Jared that she had inherited this trait of him too.

“You’re gonna be a heartbreaker when you grow up, baby girl.” He cooed at his six month old daughter who was now fast asleep. She was dressed in a baby pink onesie and there was a small pony tail on her head that looked like a fountain head. She looked just as cute with her long lashes touching her cheeks just like her daddy did.

Jared kissed her gently on her forehead and tucked her in the crib. He covered her in the soft grey blanket and kissed her once again. He then grabbed the baby monitor and bid her goodbye leaving the room in search of his wayward husband. Well, technically ex husband. But it felt wrong to call Jensen his boyfriend or his ex, because in his heart they were married. To Jared, Jensen was always going to be his husband. Married or not.

Things had moved on quickly with them. Jared had moved in with them the day he came back because he had no place to go. He had occupied one of the guestrooms instead, none of them ready to ruin what they were trying to build before the foundation was laid. It had been hard. Jensen’s family a strong presence in the background, making sure Jared won’t fuck this up. Josh had even threatened Jared that he’d bury him alive, if he hurt Jensen again.

But once every one was sure that Jared wasn’t leaving, it became a bit easy. Jared’s family though was another matter. He was yet to contact his family except for Jeff. Jeff had been the one in whom Jared had found a shelter. When Jared and Jensen were on a strong footing, his parents had moved out, leaving the two of them alone, with their daughter. Jared’s own little family. It was a struggle to win back his family and sometimes he felt like giving up but Jensen and Anna-Jay were worth every second of it. He shook himself out of his musings as he headed for the bedroom.

Jared entered the bedroom hoping to find Jensen. Instead what greeted him was a room full of rose petals and candles. The beautiful aroma only added to the mood. Soft music played in the background as he measured up the room. He walked in to the room towards the pool to find a table set with food and wine. There was a small vase that housed three yellow roses and a candle lit to give it a romantic mood. The table was well decorated and it reminded him of the countless times they had enjoyed dinner in the past.

A small white paper situated near the vase grabbed his attention. He picked it up and his eyes stung as he read the message left for him.

_“To The Man Who Captured My Heart From The Moment We Met._

_We’ve Been Through Many Ups And Downs Together,_

_We’ve Lost And Found Each Other Over Again._

_But What Makes Us Special Is That We’ve Emerged Stronger_

_Each Time…,_

_The Past Is Heavy But Is A Part Of Us,_

_I Want Our Future To Be Better Than Our Past_

_Even Best Perhaps, So, Jay…_

_Will You Be My Valentine, Again?_

_Marry Me, Again?”_

Jared was left stunned and speechless. He still had hard time understanding why and how Jensen accepted him as easily as he did. As in Jared’s eyes, he had done something so horrible and unforgiving that Jensen should have kicked his ass out of his life, never to see him again. And that’s exactly what flabbergasted Jared. Jensen didn’t turn him down, instead accepted him and welcomed him in not only his life but also in their daughter’s. Had Jared been in Jensen’s place he was sure he’d have hated what Jared did. Hell, he was still pissed at himself. He had forgotten the one person in his life that mattered the most. He had insulted his lawfully wedded husband! What was more enraging was the fact that he almost disowned his own daughter.

HIS DAUGHTER!

That was something unacceptable. He was a horrible dad, gosh, who does that to their own flesh and blood?!

“You didn’t know any better, Jay. It happened. Let’s forget the past and move ahead, baby. Thinking about our past won’t help us.” Jensen said as he entered the pool side and encircled Jared in a tight hug from behind, his chin on Jared’s shoulder while he spoke.

It was as if Jensen could read his mind.

“I know you, Jay. I know what you are capable of thinking.” Jensen said when Jared realized that he’d been talking out loud for Jensen to chuckle lightly.

“But Jen, how can you forgive me, ever? I did something that no person in his right mind would ever do! How could that have happened to me?” Jared responded, his voice thick and his throat dry as his eyes stung a bit with moisture.

Jensen could sense his ex- husband spiraling down a destructive path. He immediately turned Jared around in his embrace and cupped his face in his hands. He gently stroked Jared’s cheeks with his thumbs as if trying to wipe the unshed tears. He kissed Jared on his nose and planted a sweet kiss, full of his love for the giant dork that belonged to him and to whom he belonged to in turn. Jensen smiled as he looked into the soulful eyes and said, “I’ve already forgiven you, Jay. But at the same time there’s nothing to forgive. You lost your memory. It was an accident and could have happened to anybody. It’s not like you did it on purpose, Jay.”

Jensen kissed his partner’s forehead and continued, making sure to maintain the eye contact. He huffed when he saw the look Jared was sporting that said ‘really’ as he spoke further. “Yes, you acted like an asshole, but it was the circumstances Jared. Anyone would have done what you did, had they been in your place. And I forgave you for that. It’s done, baby. And we’ve emerged stronger out of this. It doesn’t matter what you said or I said. What matters is the fact that we’re right here. Together.”

“You’re amazing, you know that Jen?” Jared said as he stared at his beautiful partner and wondered not for the millionth time, “How did I get so lucky?”

“Well, you must have been a saint in your previous life, Jay.” Jensen teased, smirking.

It was such a sinful look that Jared just had to kiss the smirk out, leaving Jensen dazed and panting.

“I love you, Jen. So much”

Jensen smiled as he leaned heavily on Jared’s chest, “I love you too, my giant”

They stood there, embracing each other for a long time, just enjoying each other’s presence. When Jensen started squirming, Jared broke the away and smiled down at his green eyed beauty, goofily. He was sure he was sporting heart eyes. Jensen gave him his patented shy smile as he slid down on his one knee and Jared’s breath hitched as he suddenly remembered why they were here.

“So, Jay, now that we’ve established that we’re moving forward, what do you say? Will you marry me?” Jensen said as he took out a ring box and held it open to show two silver bands.

Jared felt his stomach doing flip flop as he heard his husband speak _soon to be his husband once again._ He too slid down on his knees and took out one of the rings as he held his other hand open for Jensen, “Only if you’ll be my Valentine again, Jen” He asked hopefully.

“I’ll be yours forever, Jay” He said as Jared slid the ring on his finger.

“And I, yours” Jared replied just as Jensen did the same, emotions getting better of him as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Wait, before we proceed, I've something to tell you Jen. I was planning on proposing you soon, one day maybe. But seems you beat me to it. LetILet me just say this. I don’t want to call you my baby daddy all the time Jensen. I wanna be your husband again. I wanna call you my husband again. I have you back now. I’m all yours and you’re all mine. So let's do this again. Marry me Jen. Once again. Be my husband once again. I can’t promise that I won’t let anything like my accident happen again for I hold no control over fate but, what I can promise you is that I’ll always come back to you, even if fate forces me to stray, I’ll always come back to you. You’re my anchor. Let me be that again for you Jen? Will you let me?” It didn’t take Jensen even blink to agree to such a beautiful declaration.

Jensen captured Jared’s lips in a lingering kiss, just to assure his emotional partner that he was there, that they were here, with each other. Together. And if Jensen has any say, forever. Just like he had vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
